Aleu of the Wolves
by The-Seven-Eeveelutions
Summary: About a year after Wings of Change Aleu gets homesick and decides to head back to Nome for a visit. There she meets her brother, who she hasn't seen since he got sold and she got left behind. At first she's happy to be back, but circumstances make her wonder if it's all worth it or if she should leave Nome behind and just be Aleu of the wolves.
1. Chapter 1: Missing Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto. If I did there'd be a fourth movie already.

Chapter 1: Missing Family

"Aleu, you've been watching the ice floes all morning." Nyssa tried and failed to get her friend's attention. "Please, join in the hunt."

"Hmm? Oh, maybe later. Not right now." My eyes had barely moved from their position and I continued to watch the horizon. Nyssa simply shook her head and returned to the pack.

"It won't be. We should hunt without her." With grumbles to be heard the pack took off. I continued watching the ice floes until a frantic voice interrupted me once again. I looked to see Ravus, Nyssa's mate panicking and not really making much sense.

"Calm down Ravus," I advised, "now why are you so upset."

Ravus gasped and sputtered for a moment before choking out, "It's Nyssa we got into a fight with the Eastern Ridge Pack she's injured!"

I jumped up quickly, not saying anything to Ravus. Fights with Sabine's tribe tended to be violent and were often the only sort of trouble we encountered on the island, though with the brutal streak of the Eastern Ridge Pack, it wasn't like we needed much more. Sabine's pack arrived to Caribou Island only a couple weeks after we did, and attempted to take it over immediately. After many fights and quarrels the two packs came to an agreement stating that Sabine and his clan own all land to the East, while my tribe stays to the West. With North and South being no man's land.

Of course Sabine gets off on the adrenaline and lives for fights. He does whatever he can to catch us in the North or South including running the caribou in there just for fun. He wants us off the island so he can have it all to himself even though there's plenty of food and water for everyone.

Following my pack's scent, I quickly found them about 2 miles past the Northern boundary. Nyssa was lying on her side panting heavily while everyone else kept the other wolves at bay which, unfortunately, was a full time job. Everyone was so caught up in the fighting no one noticed Ravus and I arrive. He quickly bounded to her side, trying to offer what comfort he could. Meanwhile, I announced my presence with a howl causing heads to turn my direction. I leaped from the slab of rock I was standing on and landed smoothly alongside my friends.

"Aleu." Sabine growled.

I returned his growl and we circled one another. Sabine had a strong muscular build covered completely with crimson fur and dark eyes. He growled once more and tensed his muscles preparing to jump, but I beat him to it. I was on top of him for about two seconds before he threw me off. I landed on my back and he lunged at me but I rolled over and he ended up with a snout full of dirt.

Sabine slashed at me, but the wound was superficial and gave me the chance for a comeback. He raised his paw for another attack but I ducked low and jumped under him, pushing against his stomach as hard as I could. It threw of his balance and sent him crashing into a nearby boulder. He climbed to his feet favoring his front left paw.

"Enough Sabine. Leave while you still can." I offered.

"No, we end this now!"

I turned to go. "I won't be responsible for your death."

"Ha! No dog can beat me."

"Well, then I guess its good I'm not a dog. Come on, we're going home." My pack turned and left with Ravus and Kwame, the pack healer, helping Nyssa to make it back to the caves.

"How is she, doc? Ravus asked Kwame later that night.

"Not too bad, all things considered. She does have a lot of bites and scratches and she's lost a lot of blood, but over all she'll be fine."

"Can I see her?"

Kwame looked over Ravus' shoulder at me. "I think some else needs to speak with her first."

I nodded. "I'll just be a minute Ravus." I promised and went inside where Nyssa was lying down on a bed of pine needles. She lifted her head wearily at my entry.

"Kwame says you'll be fine. I'm sure Ravus will be more than happy to look after you until you get your strength back up and the rest of us will help out too."

She smiled softly. "It's not me I'm worried about. Aleu, please don't blame yourself for this."

"And who _is_ to blame? If I'd of come when you asked me we might've been able to avoid Sabine or find other caribou, but instead of looking out for my pack like a leader should I was too busy—"

"Missing your family? That's what you were thinking about this morning, wasn't it?"

I hung my head. "How did you know?"

"Do you forget who taught everything you know about surviving out here? I'm your best friend Aleu, give some credit. Besides, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Wolves are only supposed to care for their packs. The pack is the family and the outside doesn't concern us."

"Quoting the ancient rules, are you? You're the exception Aleu. You've got a family back in Nome and you haven't seen them in two years or so. It's only natural to get homesick."

I glared at her. "Wolves don't get homesick."

"You're only part wolf. It's easy to forget that when forced to embrace your wilder half to survive out here. You should visit your family; I'm sure they miss you as you miss them."

"I don't know. Who lead the pack if I go?"

"We'll all pitch in and work together, it'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Positive. Now go."

"Fine, but it's too dark out tonight, I'll start out tomorrow."

"Well, I guess that's all I can ask for." I walked out of the cave and signaled to Ravus he could go in now. Wanting to be alone for awhile, I laid down at the edge of the forest as everyone else went inside the caves. Sleepily, I gazed up at the moon, briefly wondering if Mom and Dad could see the same bright sphere that I could, before drifting off in dreams.

**Personally, I like it but I didn't post it for me. R&R and tell me what you think. If you like I'll continue, if not I'll tear it down. **


	2. Chapter 2: Without Muru

Author's Note: Thanks to unshippedcorpse, kodiwolf321, and imjustlikehumphery for reviewing. I like this story and I'm glad others do too. So, let's find out what happens next.

Disclaimer: If I owned Balto I'd make movies not fanfics.

Chapter 2: Without Muru

When I awoke the half the pack where dining on caribou, while the other half were quietly talking amongst themselves. Still half asleep, I picked up pieces of the conversation.

"—going all the way to Nome…"

"—visiting family…"

"—the one who tried to get us across the river…"

"—leaving us…"

"— Sabine attacks…"

"—abandoning…doesn't want to lead anymore…"

"—just step down...let a more qualified wolf lead…"

"—never should've left Nome…"

"Enough!" Shouted Ravus. I was vaguely aware of the echoing word traveling around, when he spoke again. "Aleu has done nothing but help us and been nothing but good to us since she took over leadership from Nava, time ago. She has put our needs before her own and done everything in her power and more to ensure our safety and happiness, now you wish to deny her that right. I say if it brings her happiness that she go to her family and we will await her return." Ravus had been pacing back and forth and circling the others to emphasize his point, but now stood stone still watching them intently.

It's easy to get intimidated by Ravus' looks, but his black as the night sky coat with silver underneath combined with his green eyes that always seem to be stuck in a permanent I'm-gonna-rip-your-throat-out stare, masks his true kind, caring nature. What I was listening to was the closest I'd heard him come to angry in, ever.

"Who will lead, then?" A young wolf by the name of Kilos asked. "Who will lead us in her stead?"

"Ravus will." I walked up to Kilos. "If, of course, that's satisfactory to you."

"He's fine. Better than a leader who can't decide if she's wolf or dog or if she belongs on the island or back in Nome as a human's pet." With that last comment he walked away and the crowd dispersed, most muttering apologizes, but some agreeing with Kilos.

I tried not to let Kilos' comment get to me; even though somewhere inside I couldn't help but feel he was right. I still didn't know who I was. "Thank you, Ravus, for defending me back there."

"Of course, but Aleu, do you really think I am adequate to lead in your place? Is there not someone more suitable to take the role?"

"I can think of no one more adequate or suitable than you. You're loyal and you trust me, even though some others are still not comfortable with the idea of a wolf-dog leader. You have good instincts and a good heart and I know you will do what's best for everyone."

"Then I'm honored Aleu. I will await your safe return."

I nodded. "Tell Nyssa I said bye and that I wish her a speedy recovery." With that I took off across the ice floes which had once again formed a land bridge between the island and the mainland. I reached land, and with one long look back at Caribou Island, I sped off toward Nome.

I ran until the night sky hindered my vision and then laid down to rest. I'd stop just on the other side of Big Bear Mountain and couldn't help but smile as I remembered my dad and I jumping off a cliff after nearly getting killed by a bear. There was no doubt in my mind I was happy to be going home again, but a part of me wondered if I was making the right choice.

"You should be wondering about that all right." I looked to see a tiny mouse wearing a stern expression at my feet.

"Muru! I haven't seen you in awhile."

"That's because you haven't needed to see, but I've been watching you."

"So I need to see you now?"

"That's right. You need me to keep you from making a big mistake. What do you think you're doing, Aleu? Leaving the Pack? You're supposed to lead them. That's what the leader does."

"I think I want to see my family, who I haven't seen in a long time. Besides the others will be fine, I've got Ravus looking after them."

"It won't be. You alone must lead the pack."

"I know it's my job, I'm just taking a little break from it."

"It's not your job Aleu, it's your destiny. You were born lead the wolf pack."

"Kilos and some of the others don't think so."

"Because you don't think so. You're confused about who you are, even after all this time."

"I'd know if you'd just tell me."

"It is something you must discover for yourself."

"Can't you just give me a straight answer for once?"

"What do you think?"

"Grrrrrr!"

"Aleu, I will warn you once more, go home, if you don't you throw everything your pack has achieved in harm's way."

"Home. For all I know it could be back with mom and dad. In fact the more I talk with you, the more it seems to be there."

"Aleu you're making a rash decision fuelled by your anger. Think this through."

"I have thought it through! And you know what? I'm going back to Nome and there's nothing you can do that's going to stop me."

"Aleu—"

"No. If you're just going to tell me that visiting my family is wrong don't waste your breath. I don't ever want to see you again."

"You're angry and you're not thinking clearly—"

"Go! Go and don't ever come back. Get this through your head, I don't want you, I don't need you! It's not like you've ever really helped anyway, always talking in riddles. You never once gave me any good advice!"

"Alright. If that's the way you feel, I'll go." The field mouse said sadly. "But be warned if you go any farther…"

"Doom and despair yadda, yadda, yadda." Muru blew away with the wind and I realized I was truly alone. I refused to listen to anything my spirit guide, my friend had to say. But I was homesick and I knew the pack was in good paws with Ravus.

I did allow anger to govern my judgment, but that was because Nyssa told me to go and Muru told me to stay and all I want is to go home but I don't know where that is anymore. At first I thought home was with dad on the ship; then I thought it was on the island with the wolves and now…now I don't know where home is. And I don't have Muru to guide me anymore because I chased him off. Maybe it's better that way. I didn't truly find out anything about myself on the island, except that I missed my family enough to leave the pack, so maybe I'll find something more back where I was born. Maybe there's some hidden clue waiting to be discovered.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Aleu

Author's Note: Hi to all my loyal readers. To make things simpler, I've decided to update every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Also, if any of you like TLK 2, could you R&R my other story Blood Vs. Water? I've got no reviews and I'm just not sure if no ones reading it or if they're just not reviewing or what. So if you could just help me out, thanks.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Balto…and the moon is made out of cream cheese. Take that modern Astronomy!

Chapter 3: Finding Aleu

The sun had been up for about 7 or so hours, and my view a mountain was now of trees. Trekking through the forest I soon caught a snowshoe hare for a late breakfast, and then began walking once again. The hike was fairly uneventful up till about midday. Just after a quick lunch of lost raccoon, I decided to run the rest of the way. I got tired after awhile and decided to stop and take a break in a clearing just up ahead. That may very well have been my first mistake.

My second was definitely allowing myself to get so relaxed; I became unaware of my surroundings. Because at the moment two cold blue eyes were watching me lie there and pant. By the time I heard him, it was too late. Like Sabine, he was easily more muscled than me and he'd had the element of surprise. He had me pinned crowing about how this was too easy and how a wild mutt like myself should've been able to fight better. But then, his confidence soon became his undoing.

While he was clearly distracted by the sound of his own voice, the pressure he was applying to keep me down lessened just enough for me to quietly reposition my legs…and send him a kick to the gut that knocked him back, much like it did Sabine, only there was no rocks or trees in the clearing for the strange dog to get injured on. Instead he charged at me again, but this time I was ready and dodged his attack while successfully ripping out a piece of that muscle that he was so proud of. The attacker roared with pain but continued his assault. He gripped my shoulder with his teeth and bit down as hard as he could, and then some.

It was my turn to snarl in pain. I futilely tried to shake him off, but the only thing that came of my flailing about was more damage to my shoulder. Finally I gave up and stood still, praying for a fast death. Kilos and the others would never let me live it down if they knew I got beaten by a dog with probably hardly any fight experience. Especially Kilos. I'd get laughed out of Alaska.

I waited for the final blow, but instead the strange dog turned and made to leave. I turned to leave as well, confused by this dog's want to fight, but grateful for his mercy. Then without warning he slammed his entire body weight into my side. The unexpected attack was more than enough to send me sprawling 2 feet…and over a cliff! As I fell I heard his conceited laugh mocking me, mocking everything I stood for. How didn't I see the cliff before? I should have remembered to be aware of my surroundings, to know my territory.

Thirty minuets later a dogsled team came rushing by. The lead dog, a male with red fur with cream under colorings and brown eyes stopped suddenly near the cliff. Nose in the air, he sniffed around.

"Kodi, what's the hold up?" Asked the dog behind him, a brown colored male with lighter brown on his face and underneath.

"Not sure yet, Kirby." Kodi replied. "Something smells familiar."

"Well, yeah. This _is_ Rocky Pass. The same hole between the two cliffs we pass every time we deliver mail." Dusty, a grey Siberian Husky replied.

"It's not that. It's…something else."

"Hey guys, over there!" Ralph, an Alaskan Malamute spoke up. "There's a dog over by the cliff."

Kirby's eyes widened. "That's not a dog, Ralph. It's a wolf!"

"Let's go!"

"Wait you guys," Dusty interrupted. "It's hurt."

"Yeah, so?"

"So we can't just do nothing, wolf or no wolf."

"Dusty if we save it, it'll eat us alive!" Kirby argued.

"Yeah!" Ralph agreed.

Kodi sniffed again. "Guys it's the wolf. That's what I smell."

"Why would a wolf smell familiar?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just go." Kirby suggested.

"No, Dusty's right, we can't just leave it."

Ralph scoffed. "You're just agreeing with her cause she's your girlfriend."

Dusty blushed. "She's not my girlfriend." Kodi denied and before anyone could embarrass her further, Dusty started barking to get the Musher's attention.

"What's with all the barking?" He asked, getting of the sled. "We're supposed to be going to Nome, not standing around." He looked around trying to find what would make the dogs stop moving and start barking, and then he saw it. "A wolf and it looks hurt too. Oh well, come on we've go to get going."

Ralph and Kirby pulled ahead, while Kodi and Dusty pulled back, ultimately ending in the sled going nowhere. "What?" The Musher questioned. "Why don't you go anywhere?" He walked over to Kodi and Dusty. "Huh?" They barked once again and the Musher looked at the cliff where the wolf lay and back at the Kodi and Dusty. They whined and barked. "Oh, I see. You two want to help the wolf. Right?" They barked yet again.

The Musher sighed then walked over to the wolf and dragged it onto the sled. "I just hope you two know what you're doing. Mush!" The dogs ran, with Ralph and Kirby sending death glares at their companions.

When the sled team reach Nome, the wolf was taken to the Vet's, with little disagreement after Rosy, now a teenager, was able to identify her as one of Jenna's pups. Kodi, hearing this, sped of the minute he was unhooked and ran for his dad's boat.

**Please R&R. Will Aleu be ok? Who was that dog that attacked her? Will Kirby and Ralph warm up to Aleu? How will Kodi react when he finds out Aleu's his sister? Do Kodi and Dusty really like each other? Will he ask her out? Review and tell me what you think, then keep an eye out for the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten Siblings

Author's Note: Good Morning! A couple things to do first off. In the last chapter, I said I'd update every Monday Wednesday and Thursday. I'm changing Thursday to Friday. Also I'd like to thank kodiwolf321 and imjustlikehumphery for reviewing. Your reviews always make me feel good, the way you talk about things that happened in the chapter and all. Thanks! Finally, I'd like to ask once more if anyone here likes TLK 2 can you go R&R my story Blood Vs Water. Or hey, if you know anyone who likes TLK 2 can you ask them to R&R the story. I really like it myself and I want to know if others do too. Ok, enough talking—er typing. *Gets director's megaphone* Action!

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto. He won't leave Alaska.

Chapter 4: Forgotten Siblings

"Dad!" Kodi was running so fast he had to immediately halt at the foot of the gangplank, but still managed to spray a Russian Snow Goose with a fine layer of snow. The goose in question had white colored feathers covering most of his body, the only exception being his chocolate colored wing tips. His bottom eyelids were blue and he had thick brown eyebrows. He also had orange feet and beak, the latter of which was twisted into a frown as he shook the snow from his feathers.

"Kodi, where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" The goose demanded in a thick Russian accent.

"Sorry Uncle Boris." Kodi apologized. "I'm trying to find my dad."

"So I gather. What is so important you nearly run over bird on a date? I say it again; Boris Goosinov is no spring penguin!"

"What?"

"Never mind is before your time. Now what the rush?"

"Me and the team were coming back through Rocky Pass when I smelt something really familiar. Turns out what I smelt was a wolf and it was really hurt bad, so Dusty and I convinced the Musher to take back to Nome and now it's in the Vet's—"

"So you save wolf life. Good for you, now if you don't mind I go get Stella for date now." Boris walked around Kodi and waddled a foot or so past him, when he stopped to see Kodi right in front of him.

"I'm not done yet."

"Then make it snappy, won't you?"

"When the people took it to the Vet's I overheard Rosy say that it was one of Mom's pups!"

"One of…come on Kodi." Boris started tugging on his fur.

"Ow! Hey where are we going?"

"To town! We got to find Balto."

"But what about your date with—"

"Some things more important." He jumped on Kodi's back. "Let's go, go, go!" Kodi took off for town. After running through the streets and back again, they finally barreled into Balto and Jenna, knocking them down.

"Kodi, what are you doing here? And I thought you were on a date Boris?" Jenna questioned as she and Balto pushed themselves back into a standing position.

"I was going to be, but then Kodi comes in with big surprise and I decide to come and see your faces when he tells you."

"So what's the surprise son? You and Dusty finally making it official?"

"Dad, come on. She's just a friend."

"Whatever you say," Balto chuckled, "so what's the big surprise?"

"Aleu is back in town." Boris blurted out.

"What? When? Where is she?"

"Back at the Vet's. Come on, I'll explain on the way." Kodi said. Needless to say the foursome got to the Vet's in a matter of minutes.

"And that's when Boris and I bumped into you and Mom." Kodi panted. Bolto and Jenna both turned their attention to the wolfdog resting on the cot, while doctors hovered around her.

"Aleu." Jenna murmured, her voice filled with pain.

"She wouldn't have just fallen off a cliff. Besides, the wound on her shoulder looks like it came from another animal." Balto noted.

"You think a wolf?" Boris wondered.

"Don't know. She couldn't have received it from someone in the pack; the bite marks are too fresh."

"Maybe in a fight with another wolf pack?" Jenna offered worriedly.

Sensing his mate's distress, Balto quickly shook his head. "It was probably a fox or something."

Jenna knew as well as Balto that the chance of a fox doing that to Aleu was minuscule, if not impossible. Saying so would only dampen the mood, however, so she kept her thoughts to herself. It was at that moment that a certain angry female Snow Goose was flying overhead, having spotted the group and intent on chewing out her acrophobic boyfriend.

"So you stand me up so that you can hang out with Balto and the gang huh buster!" Stella honked angrily, landing nearby. "I thought you were finished putting me on Boris. How could you? I've been waiting for an hour already. Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not polite to keep a lady waiting?"

"Um…no I mean, yes." Boris answered nervously.

Stella glared then took menacing steps closer towards him. "Well then, clearly you weren't taught correctly!"

"Stella, wait." Balto moved partway between the two geese. "It's not his fault. Aleu was found injured and he came with us to see how she was doing."

Boris nodded anxiously, and then pointed at the window. "Is true, look."

Stella looked through the window at Aleu and saw just how hurt she was. Even though Stella only knew what Boris and Balto had told her about Aleu, she instantly felt for her and all of her anger vanished completely, replaced by sorrow and worry. "I—is she gonna be ok?"

"Balto, Jenna, Kodi, and Boris all exchanged looks of uncertainty. "We don't exactly know." Balto spoke up. "But the doctors will do everything they can."

"Dad, can I talk to you a minute?" Kodi asked moving away from the others.

Balto followed Kodi until they were some distance away. "What's wrong son?"

"I know everyone's worried about Aleu and all, but I _still_ don't have a clue who she is? Or why I can hardly remember her, but knew her scent and where has she been all this time?"

Balto smiled. "I probably should've told you the story before now, huh? Alright do you remember the day you and your brothers and sisters all got adopted?"

"Of course. That's the day I became a mail dog and decided I was gonna be one of the best—just like you dad."

"Yeah, well one of you pups wasn't adopted. No one wanted Aleu because she looked so much like a wolf."

"But I thought we were all 1/4th wolf and 3/4 's husky."

"Yes, but Aleu looks it, and acts it, more than the rest of you."

"How come?"

"Don't know, she just does. Anyway while you were all off starting your own lives, Aleu was living back on the boat with me and Boris. Then one day a hunter mistook her for a wolf and aimed to shoot her. He didn't hit her, I stopped him long enough for her to get away, but after that she began to question exactly who she was and left to find out."

"All on her own?"

"Originally, yes. By the time I realized she'd left Nome, she was almost a day ahead and I had no idea where she was going."

"How'd you find her?"

"By following my mother Aniu, in the form of a raven. When I found her, she told that she wasn't going home until she discovered who she was. So we set off on an adventure together. After a series of mishaps we ended up finding a wolf pack whose leader, a wolf called Nava, was getting to old to lead. Aleu was prophesied to lead in his place and after a lot of problems including a rash young wolf who wanted to lead, lack of food for the pack, trying to get across a series of ice flows to a more abundant food source, and having to convince me that she belonged with pack, Aleu managed to get the wolves to safety and I haven't heard from her since."

"Wow. Sounds like she's been through a lot. Why didn't you ever tell me about her before?"

"You were busy starting your mail route; you didn't need to be distracted."

Kodi went back and looked at the sister he'd forgotten. _Aleu, _he prayed silently, _please be ok._

**Please R&R and Friday we'll find out exactly who attacked Aleu and Kodi and Aleu will get to meet each other for the first time since puphood. She'll also get to meet the newest addition, Stella. See ya Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Will of Steele

Author's Note: Sorry it's longer that usual. I figured it's about time we got some questions answered so…grab some popcorn and enjoy. Ooh, but save some popcorn for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto. His family is Boris, Jenna, Kodi, Aleu, Dingo, Saba, two unnamed pups, and Aniu. I'm not included.

Chapter 5: A Will of Steele

The first thing I heard was hushed whispers. The first thing I smelt was a disinfectant type smell that burned my nose. It was something I'd only smelt once before, when Mom's owner Rosy took us somewhere to make sure we were healthy enough to be adopted. What did she call that place? Unable to call to mind the name, I attempted to open my eyes but the result was too blurry and unclear to discern anything useful about my surroundings. Just outlines, bright colors dancing around, and a really bright yellow light was all I saw before everything went black.

-Dream-

_I was running. Darkness was everywhere—under me, over me, around me—everywhere. Then a town faded in. At first all I could see were buildings and street lights. Then came the sounds oh glorious sounds. It was as though my ears were off and someone had simply switched them back on. People were talking and hurrying about their busy day, making exchanges in the stores, feeding on the latest news in town. And I could hear it all._

_I attempted to pass around the weaving mess of people on the street, but I walked into one or two of them, no I walked through them! I stared ahead, befuddled at why no one was taking notice of me. Couldn't they see me? Frustrated by this, I rushed down the street, going through more people on the way and continuing to feel strange about it. _

_My ears snapped up when I heard a whining sound coming from a nearby alley. Curiously, I walked over to investigate. I tried to sniff out the situation but I couldn't. Like my eyes and ears, my nose had stopped working, I assumed to be restored at a later point and for now all I could do was wait it out. As I got closer, I noticed that the whining was coming from a dog with a red coat and cream undersides. There were three other dogs around him, two male one female. Their whining got louder and less whiny. It almost sounded like they were laughing._

"_What are you laughing at?" I shouted. They didn't replay, but simply laughed louder. I tried to swipe my paw at the red one, but it just went through like I had to others previously. Frustrated, I left them to their joke. I was walking down looking at the street wondering when Nome had gotten so weird. When I looked back up again I wasn't in the middle of the street, I was a couple yards in front of Dad's boat looking out into the woods. I was tempted to howl, but it along with the desire got caught in my throat when I sniffed and was able to smell the trees._

_The trees weren't all I smelt, though. As an icy wind blew in my face, I caught the sent of a wolf. Sabine. What was he doing here? How did he find this place? What did he want? _

_The next few sights flew by so fast I could hardly distinguish them. It was like being spun around and around very, very fast and only being able to see fragments of the whole picture. I was back in town. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't actual tell what was going on. I heard shouting and growling. I smelt my pack, Sabine's, and the humans and town dogs. I saw blood. Lots of blood._

-End Dream-

I awoke with a start, panting heavily. I could now see clearly and noticed I was in a different location than before. Still distorted, I was unable to identify my surroundings and mentally prepared myself for an attack after that strange and dreadful dream. That was, until I caught a scent in the air that immediately put me at ease. I knew where I was now.

"Nice to see you're awake." Dad smiled as he came to where I was laying. "We were all really worried about you."

"I'm fine. I had a strange dream, though."

Balto's face took on an expression of mild worry as he remembered Aleu's dream about the caribou. "What was it about?"

"Just…about being home again." I replied. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh." For some reason he didn't seem that at ease. I shook it off and tried to stand up, but began to wobble and suddenly Dad was beside me letting me lean on him.

"Easy Aleu just lay back down."

I shook my head and tried to move forward, an act that ended with me feeling horribly dizzy and lying back on the blanket in pain. "What did they do to me?"

"They gave you something to put you to sleep and dull your senses."

"Why?"

"They had to put you to sleep to help you."

"No, why dull my senses? Not doing that would've helped me more."

"They were…afraid you might attack them when you awoke, so they injected with something so slow your reaction time and slightly throw off your equilibrium." At what must have been my puzzled expression, he added, "I heard Rosy complaining about how that was unnecessary cause you wouldn't hurt anyone, even if you didn't know where you were."

"She's right, I wouldn't." I replied, indignant.

"I know that and you know that, but they don't know that."

"How could I hurt anyone anyway? My shoulder's heavily bandaged and I've got, like what, three broken ribs."

"Four."

"Four, I'm hardly in a condition to hurt anyone."

"Humans are…irrational. They believe that just because you're part wolf and you look it, that you'll act like a wolf."

"Again." I sighed.

"Hey, it took me two years and a serum run to get them to trust me."

"Human's distrust, something else I get from you."

"Well, yeah, you're my baby."

"Daaad."

"And you'll always be my baby—"

"No matter how old I am. I know, Dad."

He smiled. "Good, now if you're up for it, you have some visitors." A dog and goose I'd known my whole life, accompanied by another goose I'd never seen before came in.

"Mom, Uncle Boris."

"Aleu," Mom was at my side instantly, "Oh, sweetie are you all right?"

I smiled and she nuzzled me affectionately. "I'm fine Mom. I promise."

"Aleu is good you are ok." Boris said. "Too bad you won't be going nowhere for awhile, though, with your shoulder like that and all."

I grimaced, but more from my Uncle's poor grammar than any actual pain. "That's _anywhere_ Uncle Boris."

"That's true, too." He replied.

I shook my head and turned my attention to the second goose. "I'm Aleu."

"I know," she replied, "Boris and Balto have told me about you. I'm Stella, Boris's girlfriend."

I smiled at this bit of surprising information. "Really? When were you going to tell me, Uncle Boris?"

"I wasn't." He replied stiffly.

"Obviously."

"And why not?" Demanded Stella. "Are you ashamed of me, Boris?"

"No, of course not, I just—"

"You know, I've got some pretty funny stories about Uncle Boris back when I was a pup."

"I've got some stories too." Stella replied, smirking. "I'll tell you mine and you tell me yours."

"That is what I wanted to avoid." Boris moaned.

I smiled at his stress and followed Stella's plan, it would be fun to watch him squirm a little. "Ok, one time Boris decided to—"

"Enough!" Boris yelled. He started shouting with Stella and I noticed Mom and Dad talking in the corner of the room. With all the shouting plus whatever the humans done to me, I had to focus a lot more than usual, but I made out what they were saying.

"Where's Kodi, he seemed so excited about meeting his sister, not to mention worried."

"He wanted to come, but his friends needed him for the mail run."

"Right, he is lead dog. His job's most important." I thought I could detect a hint of disdain in Dad's voice.

"Balto, that's not really fair. He did save her before he even knew who she was, after all."

"I know, I know. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Who are you talking about?" I spoke up. "Who's Kodi?" Mom and Dad quickly turned their attention to me. "I guess you don't remember either?" Dad asked.

"Remember what?"

"Kodi's your brother Aleu."

"My what?" I asked, thoroughly confused. It wasn't that I'd forgotten I had brothers and sisters, it was just I thought they'd forgotten me. Kodi…Kodi …why did that name seemed so familiar?

"You and your brother were extremely close. You were upset when he got adopted and you didn't get to see him again." Dad continued.

"You said…he saved me." I asked, still searching my mind for some clue to his identity, some face to put to the name.

"His team was coming back through Rocky Pass when they saw you on some rocks at the bottom of a cliff. Kodi and a close friend of his, Dusty, convinced the Musher to take you back to Nome."

I was grateful to Kodi and wanted to tell Dad to thank him and Dusty for me, but my eyelids were beginning to droop. I felt unexplainably tired and Dad seemed to notice this.

"Aleu," he said quietly, "rest. You're still dazed from that medicine the Vet gave you. Rest and let it wear off." I wanted to argue, but I was just too tired. With a sigh I lowered my head and drifted back to sleep.

My sleep was dreamless, especially compared to before, and I awoke relatively calm, also especially compared to before. I blinked once to clear my eyes. Dad was right, I could definitely see better now that the stuff was wearing off. I got a funny feeling like there was someone watching me. I turned my head and caught sight of a dog looking at me. In the back of my head I noted that he looked just like the one in my dream.

Aloud, I asked "Who are you?"

"Kodi, you must be Aleu."

"And you must be the one who saved me. Thanks."

"No problem, I mean you're my sister right?"

"That's what I heard. Dad said we were close. Kodi, I'm curious…when you saw me at the bottom of that cliff, did you know me? Did you know who I was?"

"No," he admitted, "but I recognized your scent. It was like you were standing right beside me. I knew I knew you from somewhere. I didn't know where, but I knew. I'm not making much sense am I?"

"No, but I understand. When Dad told me your name I felt like I knew you, like you were someone important and close to me. But I couldn't remember what you looked like and that annoyed me."

"I know what you mean. Hey, is it true that you lead a wolf pack?"

"Yep, and you're lead dog on the mail team right?"

"You got it." He said proudly. We spent the rest of the time trading stories and adventures and learning about each other all over again.

-Meanwhile-

A heavily muscled black Husky with white undersides made his way across the ice flows. Sneaking pass a black and silver wolf who seemed to be the leader, the blue-eyed dog made his way to the pack he wanted to find.

A solid crimson wolf stopped him when he reached his destination. "Look here boys, we got another puppy." He snorted. "This whole island is going to the dogs." Two other wolves flanked the first, both snarling and growling.

"Easy, Lobo." The dog barked rudely.

"Get him." The lead wolf snapped.

"No, no, no, no, no wait. Wait." He begged. I-I have a proposition for you."

"And what makes you think I'd strike a deal with a _pet_."

"B-because I can lead you to the wolfdog, Aleu. That's what you want right?"

"How do you know where Aleu is?"

"I did battle with her, and injured her severely."

The wolf snorted. "If you had any real worth, you'd have killed her. You say you can take us to Aleu, and what do you get out of this…deal?"

"Besides my life, I want revenge on her father. A wolfdog called Balto."

The wolf considered for a millisecond, then agreed. "Deal, but _I_ am Alpha, got it? You take orders from me, dog." The other two moved in closer and growled threateningly at the stranger. "Understood?"

The dog chuckled nervously. "Understood."

"Good." The wolf turned to go, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "What's your name, dog?"

"Steele."

**Please R&R. Now that some questions have finally been answered, you can find some new ones. Like what does Aleu's dream mean? What is Steele really up to? And will Dusty and Kodi ever go out? Note- these are just examples, please steal your own. Then tune in next week for Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: What They Didn't Know

Author's Note: Hey, I just like to point out that if this chapter seems to be of any less than my chapters previous, it's because I currently have writers block and am just trying to move it forward the best I can. Very sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto. No one does, he was raised by a goose and everybody hated him the first movie and supposedly part of the second.

Chapter 6: What They Didn't Know

Two weeks later my shoulder wound was fully healed, and I was in the process of recovering from my broken ribs. I could, however, move around slowly on my own. Despite this, both Mom and Dad felt better with someone around helping me. Thing is…I didn't.

"Hey Aleu." Kodi greeted stopping in the doorway.

"Kodi."

"How come you're inside on beautiful day like today?"

"Because the outside was made for running and chasing and jumping."

"So far we agree." Kodi smiled.

I sighed. "Mom's off doing something with Rosy, Uncle Boris is on a date with Stella, and that just leaves Dad who I can't _walk_ so much as a foot away from without him worrying I'll trip on an exposed root or fall into a ditch and never get back up."

"He just worried about you. You're still recovering and he just wants to make sure you'll be ok."

"Yeah I know, but if he worries about me any more I'm not sure I'll make it." I retorted, only half kidding.

"Actually that's why I'm here. Congratulations sis, you're sprung. Dad figured you'd be getting board hanging around the boat all day, so he asked me to walk you around town."

"Thank you, Kodi. You've officially saved my life twice now."

He chuckled. "Don't mention it."

"Let's go." I stood up slowly and shakily began to walk. When I got about half a mile from the boat I checked for Dad's scent, then broke into a run. I didn't get a foot before I collapsed from a mixture of pain and the fact that my still-healing ribs couldn't take running yet. Oh well, it was worth a shot. I tried to push myself up but slipped instead, resulting in another fall. Ever since I'd been able to move that seemed to be all I was fully capable of—falling.

"Need a hand?" Kodi offered, already moving to help me up.

I growled baring my teeth. "I do not need your help! I'm not some defenseless pup!"

His eyes widened and he stepped back for a minute, before seeming to regain his composure. "No, you're an idiot. Aleu, you're still—"

"Still healing, I know." I sighed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to go off on you like that, it's just this whole situation is incredibly frustrating. Everybody's treating me like I can't do anything and it's driving me nuts! I know I need some help, but I've also got to be able to move on my own if I ever want to heal right."

"Hey you're independent Aleu I get it, and you're right about needing to do it on your own, but you got to take it slow. You got to walk before you can run, and you got to stand before you can walk."

I sighed, defeated, and slowly pushed myself up. We then resumed our walk to town. When we got there Kodi was greeted by three dogs. He then introduced them as Kirby, Ralph, and Dusty.

"Kodi! What are you doing with the wolf?" Kirby ranted. "She'll kill you!"

"Yeah, we don't want dead! Stay away from our friend, wolf!" Ralph semi-threatened.

"Guys, guys calm down. It's ok; she's not going to hurt anyone."

"How do you know she won't?" Both Kirby and Ralph demanded.

"Because, B-because she uh she…told me she wouldn't." He finished lamely.

I cocked my head at him, confused. Why didn't he tell them who I was? And why did they think I was going to hurt them just because I was part wolf? The last sentence put it all into perspective for me. _Part_ wolf. They didn't know that Balto and Jenna were my Mom and Dad. They didn't know Kodi was my brother. They didn't know I was also part Husky. Because once again, my wolfish looks cause people to pre-judge me, to assume that I'm something I'm not. Not completely.

"Kodi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dusty asked.

"Sure." He walked over to Dusty. "What's up?"

"I'm glad to see she's alright, but why is she still here? I hate to agree with Ralph and Kirby but I agree with Ralph and Kirby. She's not safe."

"You were the one who decided to save her."

"But that doesn't mean I trust her. She's a wolf; she's probably leading her pack here as we speak."

"She wouldn't do that." Kodi tried to defend his sister.

"How do you know? How do you know she isn't up to any evil plot?"

"She told me—"

"Wolves can't be trusted, Kodi!"

"Sh-she's not like the others!"

"How do you know that? How many wolves have you met in your lifetime?"

Kodi glared at Dusty. "Counting my Dad?" He turned and walked back to Aleu, leaving Dusty very flabbergasted. "Come on A…let's go." He finished quietly. He only used that final line as a last-ditch effort—and because he knew all the others held a great respect for Balto, like he did. He wasn't ready for his friends to know the truth.

**Please R&R. I know it's sloppy compared to the other chapters, but review anyway please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Help From Stella

Author's Note: To answer your question imjustlikehumphery, Kodi's not so much afraid she would hurt them, as he is what they would think of him if they knew he was related to "a wild animal". At this point Aleu's got an established reputation as a full-blooded wild born-and-raised monster wolf with the team, as they don't know she's related to Balto, Jenna, and Kodi. Besides, even if the others knew they were related, they might still judge her because she, unlike Balto, chose to live the life of a wolf. And Kodi's worried they might judge him as well if they knew. He is the type of dog to choose friends over family, after all. (See Balto 3 for details.) So I hope that answers your question. Whoa. Longest. Author's Note. Ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto, but I did want to adopt Aleu at the beginning of Wolfquest. Although, I guess if I did, the story wouldn't have been nearly as cool. Or even exist.

Chapter 7: Help From Stella

It had been almost a week since I saw Kodi. During that time my ribs had healed almost completely and I could run longer without falling down. Actually, I'd come to find the more I ran the faster my body seemed to want to heal. And so I was in the middle of playing my favorite puphood tracking game with Muk and Luk. Two polar bear brothers I've known my whole life, Muk and Luk are always good for a laugh, though their long, creamy-white fur is the only physical feature they both share.

Muk is the smaller of the two, with large closely-spaced eyes and two thick eyebrows. His brother Luk is about twice as big as he is and his eyes are spread farther apart, and are relatively smaller than Muk's. His nose is small and pink where Muk's is big and black. Luk can't speak clearly, just mumbling whatever he wants to say and leaving it to be translated by Muk. However, both bears have a fun loving and carefree nature that makes it nearly impossible to feel down around them.

I sniffed the air, my ears turning this way and that. Suddenly I found what I was looking for. I crouched low, and then sprung up landing on top of the two bears.

"Aw Aleu, how do you always find us?" Muk complained.

I chuckled. "Well the wind helps me find your scent, and also you could stand to be a little quieter. Shall we go for best out of fifty-seven?"

Luk mumbled something unintelligible. "He's right," Muk added. "We promised Uncle Boris we'd help him with a surprise for Stella."

"What's the surprise?"

"Honestly, I don't even think he knows." And with that they ran off. I sighed. After I began to heal better, Mom and Dad calmed down a lot, which I really didn't mind. What kind of bothered me, however, was the fact that everyone was always busy. Dad was preparing for some kind of annual race, Kodi was busy both with the mail and his friends, and Jenna spent most of her time with Rosy as she was legible to run in the Junior's Division of the race and wanted Jenna to pull the sled.

"Well, well what are you doing here all alone, Aleu?" I looked to see Stella come down into a smooth landing beside me.

"Nothing much."

"I can see that, how come?"

"Everybody's busy."

"Too busy for you, huh?"

"I don't know." I sighed and lay down. "It's just…it seems like everyone's got their own lives going on now. Like everything's a big puzzle and I'm a piece that doesn't fit anywhere."

"What about your pack?"

"As far as most wolves like Kilos and Sabine are concerned, I'm just a dog trying to act like a wolf, and Kodi's friends don't trust me because I _am_ a wolf, at least in their eyes."

"I'm hearing a lot about what the other dogs and wolves say you are. What do you say you are?"

"I don't know. That's kinda why I came back home. I thought maybe I could figure it out if I came back."

"And?"

"I don't have a clue, and maybe I never will. Maybe I just have to except the fact that I'll never know who I really am."

"I don't believe you. You're Aleu, daughter of Balto, the dog who saved Nome. I can't believe you'd give up so easily."

"So what do I do about it?"

"That much is easy. Talk to your dad. Boris says he wasn't liked very well by the people here before the serum delivery that saved the town. Said he felt that he wasn't a wolf or dog; that he wasn't anything at all. He probably can relate to how you're feeling and help if you tell him you're feeling that way."

"I don't know, he's busy with that race and all…"

"So what? You're his daughter, Aleu. He'll always have time for you and he'll be there for you. Know matter what."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You're family, and family always looks out for each other."

"Thanks, Stella."

"Don't mention it. Hey, you haven't seen Boris by any chance, have you?"

"Personally, no but Muk and Luk said they were going to help him…with a project?"

"What was the project?"

"I don't know if I should say."

"Tell me anyway."

"I don't know some kind of surprise or something."

"A surprise! Who for?"

"For you they said but—" She took off flapping to find Uncle Boris before I could finish. "Don't tell him I told you so. Yeesh."

I shook my head and silently prayed for a moment that whatever that surprise was Uncle Boris either had it ready, or found a good hiding spot. Then I ran back to the boat, in hopes that Stella was right, that Dad could help me figure out where I belong.

**Please R&R. Tell me what you think. If you like it. What you think will happen next. Review and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Like Father Like Daughter

Author's Note: Hey, I don't mind long author's notes mean more words, right? Also I'd like to apologize for not updating recently. My aunt and uncle were visiting and I only get to see them once every couple of years since they live so far away. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto, or his real-life doppelganger either.

Chapter 8: Like Father Like Daughter

When I got there I found him sleeping loudly. That must be some race he's training for if he's this dog-tired, no pun intended. I stood watching him for about two minutes, before I just decided to let him sleep. He wouldn't be able to help me much if he's still half asleep. As I turned to go, I heard him shout in his sleep from whatever nightmare was plaguing his dreams. After hearing him scream a few more times, I walked to his side and gave him a nudge.

"Dad. Hey Dad, wake up." He didn't move, but suddenly I wasn't looking at him anymore. I looked around and saw the normally white snow that laced the ground was now a deep red. The smell of blood was both heavy and foul as it lingered in the air. I walked to a destination unknown, guided by a voice I could neither see nor hear. _Get up._ It seemed to say, yet without making a sound. _Run! _Suddenly lightening flashed angrily overhead, striking trees and buildings and setting them ablaze. The fire quickly spread, destroying everything in its path.

The smoke burned my eyes and prevented me from seeing as much as a foot in front of my face. I felt heat and knew at once the fire was close to me. Right beside me to be exact. I jumped aside, then sped up to an all out run. I had to warn somebody, anybody. The blood I ran through stained my paws and the fire was all around me. I heard someone talking and tried to call for help, but when I opened my mouth no sound came out. I did, however, make out two words from the mysterious speaker(s?)—"half-breed" and "worthless cur".

"Aleu, Aleu are you ok? Wake up." A voice urged. I wanted too, oh how I desperately wanted to, but I couldn't. I couldn't wake up, I couldn't make the fire stop, and I couldn't save anybody. The fire was getting closer to me, and I was running out of places to hide. I feel it on me, burning my skin and the last thing I saw was Dad.

He was looking at me concernedly, and it took me a minute to realize I was back on the boat, not…wherever it was I went.

"Aleu, are you ok?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"What happened? I woke up and you were sitting there staring into space, your eyes glowing."

Glowing. Like when I looked into that bear's mind back on the mountain, is that what I did? I looked into Dad's mind? Realizing he was still waiting for an answer I replied, "I just had a few things I wanted to ask you about, Dad."

"Like what?"

I told him everything about how I felt torn between my wolf and dog origins. How when I was there I felt homesick and missed him and Mom. How Kodi's friends considered me a wild animal and didn't know we were siblings, and how—though Kodi stuck up for me to an extent—he also seemed like he didn't want his friends to know that we were related, like he was ashamed of me.

When I finished, Dad sighed and smiled at me. "You really are just like me, you realize that? When I was younger I felt the same as you do right now."

"Yeah, Stella said you'd say that."

He nodded. "It's true."

"So how'd you deal with it?"

"I embraced my wolf genes, while remaining true to my dog half."

"Why can't I do that? I tried, but no matter where I go I end up feeling…torn."

"At the end of the day I know where my home is, where I belong. Right here in Nome with your mother and brothers and sisters and the humans. But it's not the same for you, Aleu, you walk between two worlds—two very different worlds—and no matter which one you're in you seem to leave a piece of you behind."

"So which world do I stay in, Dad? Where's my home? Am I a pack Alpha or a Nome Dog?"

"I don't have those answers, Aleu. I'm sorry; it's something you must find out for yourself. I can't help you."

"I understand."

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll try and talk some sense into that brother of yours. Maybe get him to spend some more time with you."

I couldn't help but feeling a bit happier at the sound of that. "That'd be great, thanks Dad."

"Anytime."

I paused, not really wanting to leave right away. The dream, his dream I saw as clearly as if I was dreaming it myself, made me…concerned to say the least. He noticed this.

"Something else?"

"Yeah. Did you…you didn't have a dream when you were asleep before, did you?"

He blinked before slowly replying. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I-I think I had it too, well I think saw it too."

"You're eyes, when they glowed…"

"Yeah."

"And you saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah, and the thing is, it's not the first time I've dealt with a dream like that. Back when I was unconscious after Kodi saved me, I dreamt I was in town but people couldn't see me it was like they saw through me but not _me_. At first I couldn't hear, then I couldn't smell. And when I was able to smell I smelt my enemy's pack and my pack, along with the dogs and humans. The last thing I remember is blood everywhere."

"So you had a dream about an attack on the town by your enemy's pack and you're pack?"

"I don't believe my pack was attacking the people but," I sighed wanting to defend them, but at the same time knowing most of them bare a strong hatred to humans and to the dogs that defend, serve, and depend on them, "it is possible nonetheless. They aren't exactly fans of humans and those that stand by them."

"So guess we'd better keep our eyes open."

"Yeah, but I hope they were just dreams of deranged canines, and nothing more."

"That makes two of us."

**Please R&R. Sorry it was so late. **


	9. Chapter 9: Brother My Brother

Author's Note: The really sad thing is…I've got nothing to say! Oh well, everyone dig out your ruby slippers, clap your heels three times and say there's no place like fanfiction cause here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto, Jenna, Aleu, Kodi, Stella, Boris, Muk, or Luk. But I'll fight you for my plot.

Chapter 9: Brother My Brother

"So what did you want to talk to me about Dad?" Kodi asked anxiously. He was supposed to be meeting his friends right now and Balto wanted to take a walk around town?

"Kodi you've been spending a lot of time with your friends, haven't you?"

"Uh…I guess so why?"

"Well Aleu's been feeling kind of lonely."

"So I'll spend more time her. Can I go now?"

"Why don't you take your sister with you?"

"Well uh, I'm not so sure Aleu would like what we're doing."

"Why not?"

"Well…it's not exactly something wild animals would understand…" Kodi trailed off after seeing the look on his Dad's face. "What I mean is—"

"No. No I get it. Just because she's lived her life as a wolf means that when your friends are around you won't touch her with a twenty-nine and a half foot pole, right?"

"Dad I…"

"Don't bother." Kodi sighed as he watched Balto walk off. He just didn't understand. Besides, it wasn't like he was hurting Aleu it was just…some things were more important.

"Hey, Kodi!"

Kodi turned as he saw Ralph walk across the street. "Oh, hi Ralph."

"Where you been, pal? Everyone is waiting."

"Sorry, my Dad had something he wanted to talk to me about. Nothing important."

"Good…I guess. Hey, come on we're late." Ralph and Kodi took off to the mail room. It was late and the mail room was closed, but we dogs had our own way in.

"Hey guys." I called out.

"Kodi. What took you so long?" Kirby asked.

"Sorry, I just had to talk to my Dad."

"About what?"

"Maybe about how Kodi's related to the wolf." Ralph spoke up. All eyes turned to him.

"What?"

"It's true, isn't it?" He glared at Kodi. "That beast is your sister!"

"Uh, well, uh…" For once he couldn't talk his way out of this one.

"You lied to us!" Dusty growled.

"You're one of them!" Kirby accused.

Kodi chuckled weakly. "Come on know guys. You already know I'm part wolf. M-my Dad, remember?"

"Yeah your Dad, Balto, who saved Nome. Who lives like a dog and is considered one, a stray perhaps, but a dog nonetheless." Ralph spoke up.

They were all staring at Kodi angrily. "Guys, so what if Aleu is a wolf…and my sister, she hasn't _hurt_ anyone. A-and she won't!"

"You don't sound so sure. Remember, you just met her a couple of weeks ago. How do you really know who she is?"

"I-I-I don't! I'm on your side guys, you know that."

"Do we? Do we really? You lied to us before." Dusty pointed out.

"But I'm not lying now."

"Prove it." Kirby demanded.

"What?"

"Prove…it. If you're really one of us, prove it."

"How?"

I was hunting for my dinner during all this. Since I'd spent the last two years eating caribou, my stomach wouldn't allow me to eat dog food so I was left to hunt small creatures like rabbit for food. I killed two and dragged them partway back to Dad's boat, unaware that Kodi and his friends were rapidly approaching.

I had just finished the first and had begun the second when I heard them. "Hi Kodi." I greeted when he came up to me. The one called Kirby answered instead.

"Look, wolf you don't belong here in Nome so it's time for you to leave."

"Yeah, and don't come back monster." Ralph agreed.

I felt hurt, angry, and confused all at once. "Look I don't care what you all say. I can stay here if I want."

"No you can't. Nobody here likes you freak!"

I turned to Kodi. "Come on Kodi, let's go." He turned away from me.

"You see! Not even your own brother likes you!" Kirby gloated.

"Kodi?"

"Leave."

"What?" I walked closer to him, not wanting to believe what I just heard. Suddenly he turned and snarled at me, his eyes filled with an emotion I hadn't seen him express the whole time I was here: Hate

"Leave now. Get out of town. I never should've saved you. Filthy savage!"

I stumbled backward, hurt. I felt my eyes fill up with tears but I was determined not to let them fall. "Fine! If that's the way you feel, I'll go." And with that ran far from Nome.

When I finally stopped it was near morning and I was extremely tired. I tried to get some sleep, and got about an hours worth. "What happens next? What do I do now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Go back and tell your brother off for being a jerk? That's what I would do." A voice said out of nowhere.

"What? Who?" I asked looking around.

"Up here sweetie." I looked to find Stella flying over me. She came down and landed beside me.

"You were following me?"

"I was flying overhead and happened to hear the conversation between you and those jerks that call themselves dogs. I heard you say you were leaving, so I decide to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem that fine to me."

"What do you care?"

"You're my friend."

"I'm a monster!" I shouted. "A savage!"

"Why? Because some twits who don't have sense of a box of rocks say you don't belong?"

"Because my own brother sided with those twits."

"Then he's as much at fault as they are."

I sighed. "Go home Stella." _You got one_. I silently added.

"You know, it was my understanding that 'home' is where your friends are."

"So?"

"So you're a friend. And if you're bent on leaving Nome and going out on your own, well then I'm coming too."

"But if you go with me I won't be on my own."

She smiled at me. "That's the whole idea."

"What about Uncle Boris?"

"Don't even get me started on that double-dealing turkey. That surprise of his was a bowl of herring for two."

"Sounds romantic."

"Not when I'm dining with polar bears so he can go 'hang with the guys'."

"You've been let down by someone you care about. Welcome to the club." Somehow, having a friend here with me made me feel better. Even if I had no home and still didn't know where I belonged, at least I wasn't alone.

"You know what the problem with the world is today," Stella said as we started off, "it's that guys are self-centered megalomaniacs."

**Please R&R. Please note that all that has been said in the story is property of the character that said it, and in no way reflects the ideals and opinions of me, the Author. Or do they? I'll never tell.**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost in a Snowstorm

Author's Note: I meant no offense to anyone in my last chapter, and am truly sorry if it was perceived that way by anyone. And in other news a blizzard is scheduled to hit the greater Nome area. What will become of our heroes? Stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto. But I do own a box of candy. My candy.

Chapter 10: Lost in a Snowstorm

"…And in other news a blizzard is scheduled to hit the greater Nome area. Storm patterns indicate that this could very well be among the worst snow storms to visit Nome since the Diphtheria outbreak of 1925. So stay indoors and try not to…"

The rest of the news broadcast went unheard as one of people turned off the radio. The sled master and the head musher started talking about the mail run and how they were going to have to put off the race and about conserving supplies and other depressing topics. Well, mostly depressing.

"Hey, hey you guys here that?" Kirby chuckled. "Ha, ha no mail runs. And to think I used to be scared of snow storms."

Ralph looked at the clouds already overshadowing the town. "If the newscaster was right, we won't have run the mail for a week."

"Unfortunately, the race will be put off for another week too." Dusty sighed.

"A blizzard." Kodi whispered, before taking off.

"Hey Kodi, where are you going?"

"Oh, uh I got to go ch-check on my Dad."

"You what?" Balto shouted.

"But it's ok! I-I mean, she's a wolf right?"

"Let me explain something to you. Being _part_ wolf doesn't mean she's a heartless animal with no feelings and it definitely doesn't mean she'll survive the storm!" Balto shook his head and walked out the boat, scoffing as he did so.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find her!"

"I'll come too."

"No."

"I can help."

"You've done enough." His expression softened for a minute. "Besides I don't need to lose two children. Stay here." And with that he ran off.

"Good luck."

"Don't worry Kodi, Balto will find them." Boris said as he appeared in the doorway beside Kodi.

"Ah! Boris, where'd you come from? What do you mean them?"

"Stella, she is traveling with Aleu."

"She is? How do you know that?"

"I read it last chapter. Is my fault. Haven't you been following the story?"

"Uh…"

"Stella!" I shouted as loud as I could above the howling, icy wind.

"What?" She yelled back.

"We've got to find shelter! I'm frozen stiff!" It was a pretty loud conversation given the fact she was riding on my back.

"That makes two of us! Look, there's a cave!"

Despite the fact my eyelids were nearly frozen shut, I could just make out the gaping hole in the rock formation. We rushed in and collapsed in frosty heap on the ground.

"I've ch-changed my m-m-mind." Stella stuttered. "I'm st-sta-staying home."

"And I think I've found mine. It's got all the necessities, no frigid wind." I replied, gritting my teeth from the cold. We tried to sleep, but only one of us succeeded. How Stella got to sleep was beyond me, but since that feat was currently beyond my ability I took the moment to find out where we were exactly.

After looking around a while it hit me. The drawings on the walls, the crystals and light shows, this was the cave I passed through the first time I left Nome. The first time I saw—

"Me?"

"Muru! Where have you been all this time? You were supposed to be helping me. Some spirit guide."

"You wanted me to leave, and so I did. You said you didn't need me and that I never truly helped you, so I got out of your way."

I'm not sure what annoyed me most, the fact that I treated him the way Kodi treated me or that he was here after when I told him to get lost. No, I knew which was worse. "Muru I shouldn't have said that to you. You've helped more than I realized, just by being there, and when I pick apart your riddles and confusing answers I learn more than I ever would any other way. I'm sorry. Will you please come back and help me?"

"I never left, Aleu. As your spirit guide it's my job to help you, to_ guide_ you so I did, simply staying out of sight."

"What? When?"

"Never mind all that. What's done is done. When you can't move forward, you have but one choice. You must go back."

"Back to Nome? Why?"

"Danger lurks in the distance." And with that he blew away on the wind.

Danger? I thought about mine and Dad's dreams about Nome and how they were under attack, possibly by my own pack. "Stella. Stella, wake up."

"What the—brrr, Aleu I was migrating south why'd you wake me up?"

"You haven't migrated since you fell in love with Uncle Boris." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well maybe that should change."

"Come on Stella, you can break up with him when we get back to Nome."

"Wait, we just left. Why are we going back? And do you not see the blizzard raging out there?" She pointed a feathery finger to the snow and howling wind flying around. Just looking at it made us both shiver. "We'll be buried alive, if we don't freeze to death first!"

"Nome's about to be attacked we have to go and if we don't make it there alive, we might not be the only ones dead!"

"Oh, is that all? And here I thought we might be doing something life threatening."

-At that moment on Caribou Island-

"Are you sure of what you heard, Ravus?" Nyssa asked her mate, and temporary Alpha.

"Yes, positive. We've got to hurry."

"Who cares about what Sabine plans to do to a bunch of dogs." Kilos spoke up.

"Kilos, _Aleu_ is in Nome as well." Nyssa pointed out.

"I stand by my last statement."

**Please R&R. The story is reaching its climax—the battle between wolf and dog, animal and man. But you didn't hear that from me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Taking the City by Storm

Author's Note: Sorry it's late. Bad case of writer's block. Kay, let's go, go, go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto. If someone told you I did, they lied. Or did I? Well someone did. Or did they? Hmm.

Chapter 11: Taking the City by Storm

The storm ended in time, but not before completely knocking Stella and I off of whatever course we were following. In short, we were lost.

"Stella, you see anything up there? Does anything look familiar?"

"Nothing, you?"

"No." I sighed, thoroughly frustrated with everything. Nome either is about to be or already was under attack by Sabine, Stella and I were lost out in the middle of nowhere, and there was no way we were going to be able to get back in time. Maybe the people could defend themselves for awhile but not forever, not against Sabine. "You know, I thought migratory birds had a sense of direction."

Stella scoffed. "Well I thought wolves knew how track. I don't see you getting us back either." She sighed. "This is crazy I never should've followed you."

"Well no one asked you come along." I retorted.

"I wouldn't have had to if you weren't such a baby that ran away every time her brother said something she didn't like. Even though it was true."

"On the contrary Stella, if I was really a monster I'd of ditched you already."

"I would've been happier if you just left me in the cave."

"And to think you were wondering why Uncle Boris doesn't like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well isn't it obvious? Why should he care about a loud mouthed bird-brained goose, who thinks she's so high and mighty and only cares for herself?"

"At least _I'm_ not hated by every creature under the sun!"

"No, just by everyone with a brain!"

Stella was about to reply when she heard something in the distance. Closing her mouth, she listened and heard it again. It sounded like someone was calling for something but she couldn't make it out.

"Stella?"

"Shh." She put a feathery finger to her lips to signal quiet. "You hear that?"

I tilted my head in an effort to pick up whatever sound she heard. My ears turned trying to find it, and then I heard it. Since my hearing was sharper than hers, I could tell exactly who it was now that I heard it. "Come on!" I shouted.

"What? Why? Aleu, we don't know who that is."

I grinned playfully. "_You_ don't know who it is. What's the matter, can't your small goose ears tell you that much."

"You didn't even hear it at first."

"Only because I was busy arguing with you."

"Well who is it already?"

"Dad!" I greeted after I'd found his scent and tracked him down.

"Aleu, I was so worried about you—and Stella, what are you doing here?"

"Your family gets all the fun, Balto, I figured this time it was my turn."

"Well, come on. Let's go home."

"We've got to hurry!" I exclaimed.

"Why? What's the rush?"

I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Because the battle has begun."

Nome was in a state of panic. No sooner had the blizzard ended, than a new danger arose. A wolf pack led by a big crimson colored wolf had appeared on the horizon and after taking the town by surprise, were now proceeding to attack humans and dogs alike.

"Wolves! We're surrounded by wolves!" Kirby cried. Three larger wolves had backed Kirby and Ralph up against a wall.

"Any last words, puppies?" One remarked.

"Yeah," the second one taunted, "we always give our meals their freedom of speech hehe."

Elsewhere, having just arrived on the scene, Kodi and Boris observed from the edge of town unnoticed.

"Oh no! Not even Balto could fight off this many wolves." Boris spoke, his eyes wide.

"Well, we're just gonna have to try and hold them back till Dad gets here."

"Good idea. Wait what you mean we?" Boris began to back away slowly.

Kodi rolled his eyes, grabbed Boris, and threw him on his back. "Come on." When the two arrived in the middle of town they saw most of the dogs and humans attacking the wolves and getting attacked in turn. What made Kodi loose it, however, was when he spotted Dusty getting attacked on both sides by wolves. She was trying to fight back, but fighting a losing battle nonetheless.

Jenna and Rosy were both inside while the war was going on, as Rosy's father wanted her safe and Rosy wanted Jenna safe. Still, Rosy was worried about her father and Jenna about her pups, so much so that neither noticed a certain black and white Husky entering their home.

"Well, well if it isn't Jenna. You look much more beautiful without wolfdog on you."

Jenna whirled around. "Steele!"

"Miss me?"

"Never!"

"Oh come on. You know you want to be with a _real_ dog." Steele walked closer to her as he was talking. "Jenna, forget about Booboo."

"That's Balto." Jenna growled. "What do you want Steele?"

"What I've always wanted, Jenny, you. Oh, and revenge on that lobo mutt Balto, but all in good time."

"Get out! Now!"

"No, I don't think I will. After all, why would I want to go out there when what I want is in here?"

"Steele…"

"Oh, don't worry I won't let those animals hurt you."

"What? How are you gonna stop them?"

He smiled dangerously. "Who do you think brought them here, Jenna?"

"Steele how could you?"

"I do what I have to do to get what I want, and Jenna, I always get what I want."

"Yeah, well not this time." She fake lunged at him and then rush passed him and ran outside. Once there she got to take a look at what exactly was going on. Many people and dogs were injured and bleeding and the wolves were truly taking over the entire city. Hearing Steele behind her, she ran for the last safe place she knew.

**Please R&R. Steele is after Jenna, Kirby and Ralph are surround by wolves, Dusty's in danger, Kodi and Boris are out numbered and definitely outmatched, and Balto Aleu and Stella are miles away from Nome. Review, then read to find out what happens next. **


	12. Chapter 12: Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto, and so on and so forth.

Chapter 12: Friends and Enemies

Kodi sprung forward, letting lose a tremendous snarl from his lips. He charged into one wolf biting and clawing for all he was worth. Boris shook his head, mumbling something about stupid love struck pups and then ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Kodi looked on crestfallen as he saw Boris abandoning him and Dusty to save his own skin—er, feathers. He grimaced in pain as the wolf clawed farther into him. _Maybe I should've thought this whole rescue thing through a little better_ he thought.

Boris, however, was far from abandoning the young wolfdog. While he certainly wasn't the bravest goose around, he was not about to leave Kodi to fend for himself…even though that would probably be the wisest course of action. Boris had arrived at his destination, where before him stood two mounds of snow shivering out fear.

"Bears." Boris called. "Guys? Idiot balls of fluff!" Not receiving any reaction whatsoever—other then more shaking, Boris kicked each mound as hard as he could getting exaggerated screams from the two.

"Uncle Boris," Muk whined, shaking with fear, "Don't do that, what if the wolves see us?" Luk mumbled his agreement. Or maybe not so exaggerated after all.

"Come on. We've got to go help Kodi."

"What?!" Muk gasped, Luk appeared to be equally shocked at Boris's request. "But he's in town, th-there are wolves in town."

"And he can't fight them all alone. Balto will come, is up to us till then."

Both bears just sighed hopelessly, and Boris wasn't that thrilled about their chances either.

Dad, Stella, and I were running and flying as fast as our legs and wings could carry us. We knew we shouldn't travel so fast or we might not be able to actually do any thing once we got there, but I sincerely doubted any of us cared at the moment. We were all too worried about everyone in town to let a little thing like common sense get in the way.

Panting heavily, we all stopped on a ledge overlooking the nearby town. Even from this distance we could already hear what was happening, already smell the scent of our friends and enemies as they tried to kill it each other. It was easy to guess who was winning.

"We've got to do something." Stella said.

"That much is obvious." Spoke up a voice from the shadows. A voice I recognized as clearly as if I heard it the other day. As they moved away from the shadows, I was able to recognize the faces of my pack.

Dad advanced towards them, like the rest of us unsure of what to make of their presence here. "Are you a part of what's been happening in Nome? Are you conspiring with our attacker?"

To Ravus's credit, he didn't anger at my father's accusations while Kilos, on the other paw all but lunged forward to rip his throat out. "We come here to assist you in your hour of need, and you accuse us of consorting with that flea-ridden mange?" Each word he spat as though it brought a foul taste to his mouth. "Perhaps we should kill you after all."

Dad growled in warning, while Ravus stepped between the two. "We mean you no harm. We share a common enemy." He tried to explain, glaring at Kilos.

Dad took this in for a second. "You're here to help us?"

"We are. Ravus overheard Sabine's plot so we came as soon as we could." Nyssa spoke up.

I looked gratefully at my old pack, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for how I wrote them off as…well monsters. "Guys, thanks. I owe you big time for this."

Nyssa shook her head. "You don't owe us anything, Aleu. Would you've done any less for us?"

"Never."

"Alright then," Ravus continued, we've been scouting out and we know where each member of Sabine's pack is…"

Kodi thought he was a goner, scratch that he knew he was a goner. He found Dusty in not much better shape then he was in. They were both standing side by side now, with the wolves looking at them evilly.

Dusty sighed, already knowing the outcome of this doomed battle. "Well, it's been nice knowing you, Kodi."

Kodi was about to reply the same, when out of nowhere Muk and Luk rammed into the wolves, not really attacking them, more like jumping on them. But two polar bears jumping on your back can't be good for your health, and gave Kodi and Dusty the chance to get farther away. When the two bears stopped, the wolves were unconscious and had a dazed pained look on their faces.

Dusty and Kodi reappeared then, after hearing the shouts of we did it Uncle Boris.

Kodi looked to the goose he'd pegged for a coward. "You came back."

"Of course. What you think I do, leave my nephew and his girlfriend at the mercy of wolves? Give some credit Kodi."

The red sled dog was about to apologize for his lack of trust in the goose, but was interrupted by Dusty.

"Thanks. You know, for what you did back there."

"It was no problem."

"Kodi, you could've died trying to save me. Why'd you do it?"

"I guess…I just didn't want you to get hurt." Kodi replied bashfully.

Boris groaned. "Just kiss already. We're kinda sitting ducks here, and besides we've been waiting for you to do it the whole story."

Kodi managed to glare at Boris while still looking embarrassed. Dusty laughed and nuzzled Kodi closely. "It's ok, Kodi, I like you too."

Kodi replied by licking her cheek and asking, "If we make it out of this alive…wanna be my girlfriend?"

Dusty laughed again. "If we make it out of this alive…you better take me out on a date."

"Hey, lovebirds, we gotta go," called Muk teasingly. The two sled dogs turned to follow their friends.

Ralph and Kirby ducks—almost dead ducks, when the five friends reached them. "Hey," Kodi barked out, "Why don't you leave them alone?"

"Yeah, pick on somebody your own size." Muk threatened.

"The three wolves shared a smirk. "Like…you?"

"Uh, g-guys? You think you can break the backs on these guys too?" Dusty asked.

"Uh, well you see we kind of had the element of surprise before. A-and you see…we don't like being killed." Muk and Luk whined.

The wolves all shared a chuckle and began advancing on them. "You're lucky; you caught us in a good mood. We'll see if we can make it quick." One sniggered.

The three lunged forward! But surprisingly, they never made it. Kodi opened his eyes to find out why they didn't attack and was greeted by the sight of three _other_ wolves fighting with them. Boris motioned for Kirby and Ralph to get away while their assaulters were distracted.

"Who are they?" Dusty questioned.

"I don't know, but if they're against those guys then we're on the same side." Kodi answered.

Jenna had run for as long as she could, but Steele showed no signs of letting up. The longer she ran the more he seemed to want to pursue her.

"Face it Jenna," he boasted as he caught up, "nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You might as well give up already."

"No so long as breathe air you blow out."

Any reply he would've made was cut off by a growl. Both heads turned as they say Balto come into the fray.

"Steele."

"Lobo. I think you and I have some unfinished business."

"We don't have _any_ business. Come on, Jenna."

"No!" Steele lunged at Balto and the two began fighting and biting and clawing and scratching for all they were worth.

**Please R&R. Only one chapter left! Don't miss out! See ya next week, same time same place!**


	13. Chapter 13: I am Aleu

Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is the last chapter of Aleu of the Wolves. It's been great you've been a wonderful audience. Thank you all for your kind words and support.

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I don't own Balto.

Chapter 13: I am Aleu

"Kodi!" I exclaimed as Stella and I rushed on to the scene.

"Aleu? What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain, Dad's by the boat and Mom's there too. He's fighting some dog named Steele and he's not doing to good he could use your help. Steele's not fighting fair."

"Oh, big surprise there." Uncle Boris huffed.

"We're on it, come on guys!"

"Kodi, we just about got killed!" Kirby moaned.

"Yeah, let you dad handle this." Ralph agreed.

"No!" Kodi barked loudly, startling everyone. "My Dad's always risking his life to make sure everyone's ok. Well I think it's about time we make sure he's ok. If you guys want to stay here, fine but not me. I'm going to help my Dad."

"I'm going too." Dusty spoke up.

Luk whispered something to Muk. "We're in," announced Muk.

"Guys?" Kodi asked. They looked at one another. "We're all going to help whether you two come or not."

"Oh all right, you don't have to get all huffy about it." Ralph complied.

"Yeah we'll help. But when we end up dead meat I just wanna say I told you so."

"Kirby, shouldn't you wait until we're losing to say that?" Dusty pointed out.

Kirby shrugged. "If I wait till then it'll be too late."

I shook my head as I watched them go. I hoped the six of them, along with Dad could stop Steele in time. I turned my attention back to Uncle Boris and Stella. "Where are you to headed?"

"Uh, to be blunt, somewhere safe." Stella said. "I'm sure you can handle the rest without me."

"Boris, you sure you don't want in?"

"No! Boris has done his good deed for the day. Now he go someplace safe and pray he lives."

"You're both so very brave." I turned to the wolves that were watching me. "Nyssa, Kwame, Kilos rally the others. Tell them to meet in the square. It's time we end this."

Balto's cry was carried by the wind. To say Steele wasn't fighting fair was an understatement. What Steele "forgot" to mention to Sabine was that he already had a multitude of stray dogs, some abandoned, some run-aways, some victims of unfair treatment, but each and every dog harbored a savage hatred toward humans for one reason or another. And ever since he was chased out of Nome all those years ago, he's been gathering nothing short of an army to help with his revenge. When he discovered Aleu journeying to Nome, he decided to get a little extra help just in case. Now his time for revenge is upon us.

"Steele, where'd all the dogs come from?"

"Very simple half-breed, I promised them a share of Nome after you're dealt with."

Balto grunted in pain. "And I guess Sabine doesn't know about this, right?" Balto's voice was taunting.

"Silence! I've spent years planning my revenge and now, finally, I am going to get it. You will pay."

"For what? What have I done that was so horrible you're going to kill me?"

"Plenty. You've stole away Jenna for one." Jenna looked like she wanted to correct that, but Balto shot her a look, so she hung back just inside of the boat watching from the doorway. Steele continued. "You also humiliated me in front of the entire town. The only reason you're a hero is because you knew if you brought the serum back, you'd get all the glory."

"No Steele, that's why _you_ went on the serum run, I went because there were a lot of sick people and the only way to save them was to get the serum here."

"Yeah right. Why would you risk your life for a town full of people that hate you?"

"Because I'm not like you. Do I really need another reason?"

"Enough of this! I want him dead!" Steele shouted to the dogs surrounding them. Balto, already fatigued from the fight with Steele could only watch as the seemingly endless number of dogs rushed towards him with, thanks to Steele, only one thing on their minds: kill.

And while my Dad was doing battle with his archenemy, I was on the way to do battle with mine. The entire pack was already in a fight similar to the battle that was held back on Caribou Island, everyone but Sabine. He was waiting for me.

"Sabine, call them off."

"No! I never should've allowed you and yours claim to the Island."

"You didn't allow us anything; we were there first and decided to share with you out of _kindness_."

"Your first mistake, you're second was allowing a certain wolf to gain your trust." I watched horror-filled as Kilos came up by Sabine.

"You—you traitor!" I growled, my words filled with malice.

Kilos smirked. "Really, Aleu you should have known better. I've hated the idea of following a doggie since day one."

"I can't believe you. I trusted you…we trusted you."

"And therein lay your fault." Sabine plunged forward and we began fighting the same old fight, but it wasn't the same because without warning Sabine shoved me causing me to stumble and giving him time enough for one last hit. But then, that was all he needed. The blood leaking out of my nearly numb face and the fact that I was rapidly losing consciousness signified one thing. This was the end.

Steele's army quickly overpowered Balto. If you were to watch from the outside, all you would see would be different colors of fur all converging on a single point. And at the bottom of that hill of angry canines lay a half-breed. Balto could feel the life slipping out of him and like Aleu; he knew his end was near. Which was why he was surprised when the feelings of pain and sharpness of claws lessened.

"K-kodi?" He choked out after seeing his son standing above him.

"Dad." Kodi's voice was filled with worry for his father.

"What happened?" The dogs, Steele excluded, had all seemed to vanish.

Muk laughed. "Once they heard there were wolves in town, they scrammed." Luk mumbled something to his brother. "Looks like even bitter angry killer dogs are afraid of the big bad wolf." Muk translated.

"Ooh, very impressive." Steele spoke with false admiration. "There's just one thing you all forgot. I still have a pack of savage uncultured _big bad wolves_ at my beck and call and they'll be here any minute. Tell me, how do you plan on beating _them_?"

You know that phrase 'when your life flashes before your eyes'? That's what happening to me. I could see everything. From playing with my brothers and sisters when we were pups, to watching them all get adopted, to finding my place among the pack. But when the memories left they each took a bit of light with them, until my entire world had gone dark. There I lay, in the dark, thinking over everything I'd just saw. And suddenly I knew. I'd finally found the answer, and it gave me strength I didn't know I possessed.

My fighting spirit renewed, I stood much to the surprise of Sabine. "You—no! I had you! I won!"

"You won nothing. And you never will. Last chance, Sabine. Leave."

He smirked at my words. "You think you can defeat me? You can barely stand up. Face it Aleu, no dog can ever beat a wolf."

"I am not a dog."

"No, you're dead!" Sabine lunged at me and would've finished me off, had he connected. But another took the hit for me. Kilos lay on his side, breathing heavily. I barely had time to realize that he endangered his life to save mine before I turned to Sabine. Guided by instinct, I almost killed him then and there. Almost.

He was bloody, battered, ripped, and broken but I let him live. I'm a lot of things. I'm not a murder, so I let him go with the warning that if he ever showed face in Caribou Island after what he tried to do to my friends and family he and his would be dead quicker than he could say 'go fetch'. The pack had chased off Sabine's followers as well, so we all turned our attention to Kilos.

"Kwame, can you save him?"

"Yes, but I also wish to look at you too." Kwame replied then turned his attention to Kilos.

I turned mine to Ravus. "Why do I get the feeling he wasn't really a traitor?"

"How do you think we knew where Sabine's pack was attacking in the city? Kilos was our informant, told us everything we could hope to know about weaknesses in their pack and more. And if worst came to worst, he was our ace in the hole."

"He did have the perfect motive. He's hated my guts since the beginning. In Sabine's he would seem all the more willing to sell me out. I owe him my life."

"Don't tell him that, you'll wish Sabine ended it."

Steele was getting worried. Where were the others? They were supposed to be here by now and as things were he was definitely outnumbered at the moment.

"Well Steele, where's your army?"

"I—I don't know, they're supposed to be here by now I—no matter, I'll just kill you myself."

"Steele we have you outnumbered." Dusty spoke up.

"Outnumbered, but not overpowered. I could kill you all with three paws tied behind my back."

"Leave Steele, while you have the chance." Balto commanded.

A strange rage and fear combination filled Steele as he realized he couldn't win. But even if he couldn't win, he was still gonna rid the streets of that blasted half-breed. Or die trying. He charged at Balto, teeth bared and claws flying. Given Balto's extensive injuries, he just had to get one good hit it was all or nothing at this point.

Balto, seeing that wild look in Steele's eye, did the only thing he could do. He threw himself at the mad dog and for five intense minutes the two rolled around, one trying to destroy and the other trying to survive. Balto finally got in a position where he had one chance. One chance to save his family, his friends, the town, everyone he cared about. Realizing there was no other option, Balto bit into Steele's neck and didn't let go until the crazed husky fell limp. Steele was dead.

Three weeks had passed since the attack on Nome, and thanks to Kwame and the Vet, everyone was almost completely healed, and certainly ready for the race. It was a trail similar to the one Balto took during the serum run and every human and dog in town was looking forward to it.

First up was the Junior's Division, in which most of the kids, including Rosy and Jenna were going to compete in. After that came the Third Annual Iditarod Honor's Race, in which most Mushers and Sled Dogs were competing in, like Kodi and his mail team as well as Dad and the team he used to pull the medicine to town three years ago. They even had the same Musher.

I was sitting on a hill watching everyone prepare, when Kodi came up to me.

"Where's your pack?" He asked slowly, just to make conversation.

"They moved on ahead, I'm gonna meet up with them in a couple of days but I wanted to stay and see the race before I left."

"Oh. Look Aleu, about what I said before I didn't mean it. Ok that's not true, I meant it, but I didn't believe it you know? I just didn't want…"

"Your friends to think you were a 'horrible monster' and stop hanging with you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You've got quite the track record of choosing friends over family. Dad told me."

"So…"

"So if you can tolerate a blood thirsty savage like me, I can forgive a two-faced wimp like you."

"Sounds good. Hey Aleu I was wondering, so long as you're gonna be here for the race anyway, would you lead the team with me?"

"You sure a wild animal like me is qualified to lead a sled dog team?"

"I'm sure that _my sister_ is perfectly qualified to help me win this year's race." I smiled at Kodi and together we went to take our place in the race, and to win side by side, brother next to sister.

So who am I? I am Aleu, daughter of Jenna and Balto. I am Aleu, leader of the wolf pack that resides on Caribou Island. I am Aleu, who helped save Nome. I am Aleu, who defeated Sabine. I am Aleu, part dog, part wild animal. I am Aleu of the Wolves.

**Please R&R. I want to know what you what you thought of the story as a whole. And hey, feel free to look up some of my other works. Good bye imjustlikehumphery, adios country wolf-dog, see ya kodiwolf321. Hope you liked this chapter and this story everyone.**


End file.
